villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Pulaski
Officer Eddie Pulaski (1965–1992) is Frank Tenpenny's henchman and the secondary, later quaternary antagonist of the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He was voiced by the late Chris Penn. Biography Pulaski was once a non corrupt cop before joining the C.R.A.S.H. unit under Frank Tenpenny's leadership, Tenpenny slowly manipulated Pulaski and turning him into a corrupt cop just like Tenpenny himself. During Hernandez's initiation in The Introduction, Pulaski joins Tenpenny in forcing the idealistic recruit to shoot Officer Pendelbury, their former partner (and would-be informant). Pulaski assists Tenpenny in helping the Ballas run drugs into Los Santos. He is also present when the hit on CJ and Sweet Johnson's mother is called. Hernandez, who suffers constant harassment by his C.R.A.S.H. "partners", reports Tenpenny and Pulaski to Internal Affairs. The three cops drive out to the desert ghost town of Las Brujas during the mission "High Noon" to collect the evidence the FBI compiled on them from CJ. Tenpenny hits Hernandez in the back of the head with a shovel the second he leaves the car, saying he sold them out. Tenpenny drives off, leaving Pulaski to hold CJ at gunpoint and force him to dig Hernandez's (and subsequently his own) grave. CJ tries to reason with Pulaski and convince him that Tenpenny will kill him too in order to silence the last person who knows about his corruption, but Pulaski refuses to listen. Hernandez suddenly springs to life and tackles Pulaski, who fatally shoots him. When CJ chases after him, Pulaski spews vile statements about CJ's mother and sister. Enraged, CJ runs Pulaski's car off the road and mortally wounds him. In his final moments, CJ asks "any last requests?". Pulaski asks CJ "Can I fuck your sister?", to which CJ retorts "You're an asshole to the end" and kills him by a stomp to the head. Later when Tenpenny is mentioned getting into court where he along with Pulaski himself were charged with several offenses it is mentioned on the news that Pulaski along with Jimmy Hernandez were believed to be on the run when in fact Pulaski and Hernandez are both dead eventually the charges against Tenpenny are dropped triggering a riot in Los Santos. Personality Pulaski is a violent and trigger-happy thug. While Tenpenny is depicted as a megalomaniac who lacks a conscience, Pulaski is merely a degenerate, ignorant thrill seeker. There is little to suggest that Pulaski ever thinks for himself or has insight into the events surrounding him. He is a racist and joins his partner in calling Officer Hernandez racial slurs. Pulaski, fully indoctrinated into Tenpenny's approach to police work, has a high level of deluded trust in the man and considers him a close friend. He is the only character Pulaski actually seems to respect. However, Tenpenny measures people only by how useful they are to him, and Pulaski is useful so long as he helped Tenpenny cover his back. In "The Introduction" Pulaski calls Tenpenny "pal", to which Tenpenny says, "Pal? I'm your superior officer and don't you forget that shit!" Pulaski also shares Tenpenny's belief that CJ and people like him are at best useful idiots and at worst less than human. Trivia *Officer Eddie Pulaski was voiced by the late Chris Penn, who looks very similar to him. **Eddie also looks very similar to professional wrestler Brock Lesnar. *He is the only main villain of ''San Andreas ''who is not African-American. *Pulaski usually drives a squad car, but in the mission "High Noon", where he was killed, he is shown driving a grey Buffalo sports car with a licence plate saying "PULASKI." Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gunmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Henchmen Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Right-Hand Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes